Haunted House
by jaedoo
Summary: Pokoknya Doyoung tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke dalam rumah hantu lagi! [jaedo; dojae; jung jaehyun; kim doyoung]


Suasana di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul pada malam hari ini terlihat sangat ramai, mengingat adanya acara tahunan yang diselenggarakan sekarang, bukan hanya acara jurusan atau fakultas, namun keseluruhan universitas ini. Mulai dari panggung besar yang diisi oleh banyak artis ternama, bazar, dan bahkan sebuah ruangan yang diubah menjadi rumah hantu pun ada di sini.

Doyoung adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang hadir di sini. Namun dari sekali lihat saja orang bisa tahu bahwa ia tidak begitu menikmati acara ini. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus cemberut, membuat sang sahabat yang sedari tadi berada di sebelahnya mendengus sebal.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu di hadapanku!" dengus Ten, tangannya menunjuk wajah Doyoung seakan ia adalah pelaku kriminal. "Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sana! Jangan terus mengikutiku kalau kau terus berwajah cemberut seperti itu."

Yang dimarahi hanya diam saja, tidak berniat membalas apapun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap sahabatnya, memasang wajah permohonan. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Bibirnya ia majukan benerapa senti. Terlihat imut memang, tapi Ten tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," balasnya. "Sana pergi saja ke kekasihmu! Aku malas menjadi _babysitter_-mu."

Doyoung makin memajukan bibirnya, dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ten. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ia meremas tangan Ten.

Ten berdecak. "_Jangan tinggalkan aku_ katamu? Siapa tadi yang terus menghilang ketika aku ajak ke bazar, huh? Siapa juga yang tadi meninggalkan aku ketika aku ajak untuk ke lapangan depan panggung? Dan sekarang kau mengatakan _jangan tinggalkan aku_? Hhh. Lucu sekali." Ten mendengus, tangannya ia silangkan ke depan dadanya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Doyoung yang terdiam dengan bibir yang masih maju dan pandangan yang terarah ke panggung, memperhatikan sang MC yang sedang memperkenalkan artis selanjutnya yang akan tampil, ia kembali mendengus saat mengetahui bahkan sahabatnya tak mendengar omongannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

"Yak!" Ten menarik pipi Doyoung, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"O-owhㅡ kenapa sih, Ten?" ucapnya, dengan sikap yang kembali menyebalkan.

"Kau ingin aku maafkan, kan?" balasnya, sedikit tersenyum miring.

Doyoung membalas dengan mengangguk, membuat Ten tersenyum riang dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu temani aku ke rumah hantu!" Ia langsung menarik tangan Doyoung, tidak mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari bibir pink-nya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Doyoung mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya agar tetap bisa diam di tempat, karena demi apapun ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu! Ten mengetahui itu tetapi ia tetap menariknya menuju ke rumah hantu. Gila.

"Kau mau aku maafkan tidak, sih?!" Ten melepaskan tarikannya pada tangan Doyoung, matanya kemudian memandang tajam pada sahabatnya yang kali ini memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Mau... tapi tidak dengan memasuki rumah hantu."

"Yasudah! Kalau begitu kau sendirian saja di sini!" Ten segera beranjak menjauhi Doyoung, tapi sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi Doyoung menarik tangan Ten.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke rumah hantu!"

Dan Ten membalas dengan senyum miringnya yang bertambah lebar.

* * *

Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu dengan tiket di masing-masing tangan mereka setelah sebelumnya membeli tiket tersebut di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Doyoung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengikuti Ten yang memberikan tiketnya pada seseorang yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu. Tepat saat ia memberikan tiket itu, suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukinya, membuat Doyoung sedikit terperanjat dan memegang baju Ten erat-erat.

"Ten... sebaiknya kita ke bazar saja, ya?" ucapnya, memohon. Namun Ten membalas dengan gelengan tegas dan setelah itu ia segera menarik tangan Doyoung yang terasa dingin untuk segera memasuki rumah hantu.

"T-ten..." Doyoung merengek, meremas tangan Ten yang terus menariknya. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa menahan napasnya begitu tersadar ia sudah berada di dalam rumah hantu.

Gelap, dingin, mencekam.

Itu yang yang dirasakan Doyoung.

Langkah mereka berdua semakin dalam memasuki rumah hantu. Doyoung menatap sekitarnya dengan takut sebelumㅡ

"AAAAAAA! TEEEEEN!" jeritnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah kepala (benar-benar kepala saja) tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Doyoung menutup matanya dengan erat dan tangannya semakin kencang memegang tangan Ten.

Sedangkan Ten hanya bisa mengelus telinganya yang mendengung akibat Doyoung yang berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. "Ssst. Jangan membuatku meninggalkanmu, Doy!" ucapnya, lalu ia menuntun Doyoung agar terhindar dari kepala buntung itu. Ten memang tidak takut dengan yang namanya 'hantu', 'toh hantu yang ada di ruangan ini hanya bohongan kan. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan sahabatnya.

"Ingin pulang..." Suara lirih dari Doyoung membuat Ten melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menahan ketawa.

Duh! Lucu sekali sahabatnya ini.

Mereka lalu berjalan kembali dan menemukan pintu yang tertutup. Begitu Ten membuka pintu itu, sosok yang menyeramkan (yang berpenampilan dengan memakai baju putih dan rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya) muncul di hadapan mereka, membuat Doyoung lagi-lagi berteriak dengan kencang.

"AAAAAAAA DEMI TUHAN! MENJAUHLAH ENGKAU!" Doyoung mencoba menendang orang tersebut, cukup membuat Ten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Doy! Diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu." Doyoung langsung terdiam begitu mendengar omongannya, tidak lagi mencoba menendang 'hantu' di hadapannya.

Dan begitu 'hantu' tersebut menyingkir, Ten kembali menarik tangan Doyoung dengan Doyoung yang sibuk menutup matanya.

Tetapi, baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka berdua merasakan kaki mereka dipegang oleh sesuatu.

"TIDAK! TIDAAKK! TENNN!" Doyoung hanya bisa diam setelahnya, rasanya kakinya tidak bisa digerakan.

_Tangan sialan!_

"MAMAAAA!" Doyoung rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang, karena tangan tersebut terus memegang kakinya. Tidak bergerak untuk melepaskan kakinya sama sekali.

Ia lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan setelah merasakan keberaniannya terkumpul, ia tiba-tiba merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh sesuatu.

Merasa terkejut sekaligus takut kembali, Doyoung dengan segera membalikan badannya dan memukul (lebih tepatnya membogem) sesuatu yang dirasanya seperti perut (mungkin? Doyoung tidak tahu) dengan kerasnya.

"A-aw... Doie..."

Doyoung melotot ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Jadi dengan ragu ia melihat ke arah 'sesuatu' yang dipukulnya itu perlahan.

"..."

"JAEHYUN?!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Jaehyun yang sedang berada di area parkir, mereka duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Jaehyun yang terus menerus mengelus perutnya.

"M-maaf..." cicit Doyoung, kepalanya terus tertunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah kesakitan Jaehyun di tambah dengan air mata yang sudah mengering di sudut matanya. Ya, Jaehyun sangat kesakitan tadi sampai air matanya sedikit keluar.

Di dalam mobil ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Ten? Ten sudah pergi setelah ikut membantu Jaehyun berjalan menuju ke area parkir, setelah itu ia pergi, memberikan ruang untuk sepasang kekasih itu.

Mendengar ucapan pelan dari Doyoung, Jaehyun mengehela napasnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau pukulanmu itu tidak main-main sakitnya?"

Doyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sampai tega memukulku seperti itu? Bagaimana jika yang kau pukul itu orang lain? Kau ingin terlibat masalah, ya?"

Doyoung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak... aku terlalu panik tadi, aku juga tidak menduga aku bisa melakukan itu." Kedua tangannya saling meremas, merasa bersalah sekaligus takut dengan kemarahan orang di sampingnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah hantu? Aku pikir kau masih sibuk menjadi MC..."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengangkat tangannya, mengelus surai hitam milik Doyoung.

"Aku merasa bersalah, aku yang mengajakmu tapi aku tidak menemanimu dan malah meninggalkanmu dengan Ten. Jadi ketika bagianku sudah selesai dan aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, aku segera mengikutimu dan yah... kau tahu."

Doyoung mengangguk lalu mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap Jaehyun. "Kau masih marah?" ucapnya, tangannya bergerak mengelus perut Jaehyun yang ia yakini akan muncul memar. "Maafkan aku..." lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan," balasnya. Matanya menatap jahil pada Doyoung, ia lalu melanjutkan, "kalau kau tidak memberiku ciuman di sini." Jaehyun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Dasar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Doyoung mendengus, tapi ia tetap memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Jaehyun.

"Sudah!" ucapnya, segera memundurkan kepalanya ke posisi semula.

"Tidak hanya itu saja."

Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus merawatku sampai memarku hilang, Doie sayang," jeda, "dan artinya kau harus terus menginap di apartemenku."

Doyoung mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Mmㅡ bukan masalah besar."

Jaehyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Doyoung, kemudian wajahnya bergerak mendekati telinga Doyoung dan membisikan sesuatu di sana dengan tangan yang bergerak menuju bokong Doyoung, meremasnya dengan sedikit keras.

Dan selama perjalanan pulang, wajah Doyoung terus bewarna merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Lalu kupastikan aku akan membalas memukulmu dengan keras di sini." _

**fin.**

**ini sebenernya udah di****_publish _****di wattpad, ****tapi**** aku ****_publish _****ulang di sini biar ngga sepi banget ff jaedo di ffn HEHEHEHE. **

**nyeongan!**


End file.
